


Curiosity at its best

by water_sheep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_sheep/pseuds/water_sheep
Summary: Levi installed TikTok and tried to make those dance trends.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Curiosity at its best

**Author's Note:**

> its 4am and i havent slept for 24 hours. send help.

When Levi discovered TikTok it was by 'curiosity'. Oh boy, he was just as curious as a fucking cat. Like really... really curious. How can he not? Every time he goes out for an hour or lunch break, this app called TikTok was the trend for his gross hormone-filled teenage students, and it was creeping (somewhat impressed) him out because one, he didn't know Jean can dance like that. Two, Eren does this POV shits like some kind of moron and well, he hate to admit this, but the kid can also dance (though he kinda looked like a fuckboy). Most of the students in his class are either filled with dancers, memers, actors or whatever he can imagine. He hears this all the time. Hange and the other faculty members are even into this app, he caught them dancing to this obnoxious song once. Levi wanted to pour holy water on his eyes as he sees Hange 'throw it back' (Levi doesn't even want to ve asked why he knows what that means). God, this app is eating people alive. But what the hell is this app really? 

One night, Levi was on his couch, cuddling with his husband Erwin, after their dinner when he asked him if he knows TikTok. He almost choked on his saliva when Erwin said yes. "My office-mates do this kind of cool stuff then post them there and it's really funny. Why? You wanna try?" Erwin smiled as he scooched more to Levi for warmth.

"No," Levi rolled his eyes. "I hear it always from the kids and no, I do not want to try it. I'm too old for that."

Erwin laughed so hard he fucking wheezed. "Fun doesn't have an age limit, babe. You can always just be a watcher than a creator." 

"Yeah, right."

The next day at school, he was back at it again with the Tiktok shit in his class - EVERYWHERE. Levi had enough and secretly installed it on his phone. He promised to delete it after awhile, just so he can satisfy his curiousity. Once installed, he did a little bit of pressing here and there then voila, a bunch of videos appeared on this For You feed. He was suprised to see Mikasa's profile first which connected to finding Eren's then to Jean's then to a couple of students- he even found Hange's account! Boy, they have lots of followers. Levi spent his whole lunch break scrolling through TikTok, almost forgetting to eat when he realized he was getting hungry. When the bell rang, he put the phone inside his pockets then went to his class. 

Levi then spent the next few days discovering what TikTok is all about and he somehow want to learn a few dance moves. He did taught himself this one dance by secret, so he decided to create a video dancing to it. When Levi was sure that the kids already left home, he carefully placed his phone against a stack of books then danced awkwardly to the song. He tried a couple of times until he got it perfectly. Levi even got himself singing to the song.

"Didn't even notice your punch..-"

"Where the hell is that boo-... Professor Smith?" Levi froze in the middle of his dance, turned around slowly with fear and embarassment in his eyes, he saw Eren who was in the same state of shock as he is. 

He glared straight to the boy's eyes as his cheeks turned tomato red from shame. "Do not tell others about this or I will fail you, got it?"

"G-Got it." Eren gulped, ran to grab his book then went straight outside hoping to never see that ever again. He needs holy water.

And let's just say, Levi ended up uninstalling the app later that day then tried to bury his shame away.


End file.
